Forum:Crooked Rainbow steps on parents' rights; 1st Circuit Court an accomplice to the crime
The following is an article posted to Facebook. It's backed up here, just in case of deletion by anyone at Facebook that would try to tape the author's mouth shut. __TOC__ Excerpt February 6th, 2012 Introduction It's the type of hideous perversion of justice that makes my blood boil, a story that featured on WJIM's Morning Show. Somewhere on the East Coast a few days a go, a family was ripped apart by the Crooked Rainbow. Why? How? In the beginning It all started like this. Since I don't know their names, I'll get creative. Little Johnny was starting kindergarten. The family was like: "Yay!" But then, the school mandated that they had to cut time away from him learning shapes, letters, numbers, and all the other good stuff. Why? Crooked Rainbow's dirty deeds So that they could teach him college-level sexology. A five-year-old. The school's "education board" decided that Johnny and his classmates weren't well-rounded if they were learning about reading writing and arithmetic. So they decided to cut out those programs in favor of spending an excessive amount of time on some new curriculum. What did that new curriculum preach? That kids-and their parents-were to be immediately recruited into promoting every single sexually degenerate social cause in existence. Kids weren't just to be taught that it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby. No. They were to be force-fed hardcore pornography. Dude-on-Dude sodomy, Cumshot Katie, and anything on RedTube was free game. For five-year-olds. Even dude-on-goat was apparently part of the curriculum. If the child wasn't out hating on churches and screaming at politicians to legalize gay marriage by the time kindergarten was over, then he apparently would have to repeat kindergarten. Anything less than a full-on endorsement of the Crooked Rainbow's agenda was a sign that the child "wasn't ready." That's not education; that's indoctrination and recruitment if ever there was such a thing. Parental reaction Little Johnny's parents were offended that their little child's head would be assaulted with such filth. After all, he didn't even know how to spell "cat" yet. Why should all that mind space needed for learning what photosynthesis is be instead turned into a sewer full of used anal lubricant? Kids could opt out of almost any class, provided they get something equivalent later. But not this "advanced sexology" recruitment center for the Crooked Rainbow. The schools were now aggressively pushing that as mandatory. You could opt out of gym, math, reading, or history. But not out of Crooked-Rainbowism. Johnny's parents tried to be nice, kindly requesting that they let their son be exempt from that one class, even under the false pretense that this class would be "like any other, really." They said: "We're not sure he's ready for it." The school fights dirty Instead of being polite to the parents, the school board hauled them in, presumably physically grabbing them by their ears. They called the parents everything nasty under the sun. They demanded that the parents themselves be "re-educated" for DARING to suggest that a kindergartener not know all about bestiality. Then, they shoved all the material in the parents' faces, presumably even taking shots off of some barely-legal website. Or 4Chan. When the parents still expressed doubt about it being force-fed TO A FIVE-YEAR-OLD, the school board said: "HE CAN TAKE IT, AND HE WILL!!!!!! How DARE you doubt us!!! You'll PAY for that!!! DEARLY!!!" Feeling fully and completely intimidated and defeated, the parents went home; ready to comply with the school board's unreasonable demands and demonic attitude. Kangaroos hijack the legal process But that wasn't good enough for the school board. A sign of discomfort? Inexcusable! They turned right around, and punished Johnny's parents for showing signs of discomfort. How? By trumping up some barely-defined but absolutely absurd charges on Johnny's parents over the phone. The liberal judge issued an arrest warrant on those barely-defined charges; and then Johnny's mom and dad were hauled away late at night by a brigade of cops, hungry as wolves to make an arrest on unsuspecting parents. Not knowing what else to do, and the family's civil liberties having been run through a paper shredder, they filed a lawsuit. But the 1st Circuit Court decided to side with the goat sodomy-pushing school board. And said the parents had "no right" to decide what was and was not appropriate to "educate" their child on. Aftermath I expect this to make its way to the Supreme Court. Enough is enough. We need to stick it to the Crooked Rainbow, and to any school that would do something like this to families whose only crime was looking for an appropriate environment for their children. We have to let them know that the brimstone of justice will rain down on them hard if they persist to use our school systems to attack parental rights like this. The kids don't belong to you, Rainbow. And it is you, Rainbow, not the kids' parents, that belong buried in a federal prison where the sun doesn't shine. You wanna act like Bubba on our kids' minds, so they don't know what God actually designed sex for? How's about you share a cell with Bubba? You're equipped for it; the kid's parents aren't. We also need to remove, by force if necessary, any judge that would side with goat sodomizers in encroaching on the rights of parents. Or slandering parents just to gain access to another potential brainwash victim who hasn't even learned how to tie his own shoes yet. Pray for Little Johnny's parents. Like the ancient cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, the Crooked Rainbow will break down your door and invade your house if you will not willingly let them in. And it'll take all the force of a raining brimstone storm to stop them from destroying your civil liberties just so they can recruit your kids to their perversions. Boycott any sex-ed curriculum that would force kindergarteners to view hardcore porn. Write up your senators and congressmen about what your local school is doing, if it indeed crosses the line. Give the fronts for NAMBLA nowhere to run or hide. Make them collapse, out of breath, from running, and disappear into gloomy dungeons forever. Update: It would appear there is now push for an amendment to the Constitution that would make it harder for school districts to bully parents in this manner. Expect the Crooked Rainbow to be breaking lots of store windows in an effort to scare Congressmen into voting against such an amendment. —IvanRider 14:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC)